


Love Notes

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean received a series of letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "Dean Winchester" & "pen pals"

Dear Dean,

You will be angry when you find this note, that I did not stay to see you when I left it on your car. But I could not take the risk that I would not be able to leave again, when there is so much for me to do in heaven. I will return as soon as I am able, Dean.

Castiel

*

Dear Dean,

Please know that I have heard your prayers. I always hear when you pray to me, Dean, even if I cannot respond. You believe your current hunt will be easy, but I will be listening especially now, should you need me.

Stay safe,  
Castiel

*

Dear Dean,

My business in heaven is nearly complete. It has been difficult, staying away for this long, but it is necessary. Now that I know I am successful in my plans, I can tell you – when I return this time, Dean, I will _stay_.

I will see you soon,  
Castiel

*

Dear Dean,

You need your sleep, so I didn’t wake you when I got up. I wanted to watch the sunrise from the roof of our home, but by the time you read this, I will probably be in the kitchen, starting breakfast. Come join me.

Love,   
Cas

THE END


End file.
